Youth
by af jaemin
Summary: [NCT Fanfiction] Mark x Jaemin / MarkMin.


**Disclaimer: Mark/Jaemin ©SM Entertainment**

* * *

 **a/n** : gak tahu ini cocok atau gak, mau didengarin atau nggak juga gak apa. _Lost Boy by Troye Sivan._

.

Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah, langit di luar sana sudah menggelap dan bulan sudah berada di posisi tertinggi yang di mana waktu menunjukkan pukul dua tengah malam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, sedari tadi ia meminta waktu untuk istirahat saat berlatih dan sekarang tubuhnya tidak ingin di ajak kompromi. Ia menoleh ke samping, adiknya yang berisik sedang tertidur dengan dengkuran yang halus. Ia tersenyum melihatnya.

Dalam kegelapan yang di terangi sinar bulan melalui celah gorden, matanya masih mampu melihat keadaan kamar yang luas ini, ia membalik tubuhnya, dan melihat keadaan ranjang sebelahnya. Di sana, sepasang pemuda tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan posisi yang bisa di bilang tidak enak di pandang. Yang lebih tampan memeluk pemuda dengan wajah manis, yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya. _Ia_ _tersenyum, melihat tingkah Jeno yang selalu sukses membuatnya iri dengan berdekatan dengan Jaemin_.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Apakah dirinya yang membuat Jaemin terbangun?

"Kau belum tidur 'hyung?"

Ada jeda sebentar, sebelum ia menjawab. "Belum."

Jaemin mengucek matanya, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk sebelum melepas pelukan Jeno, ia juga mengikuti Jaemin.

Ada malaikat lewat? Suasana kembali hening. Tidak terlalu hening juga sebenarnya, karna dirinya tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi lebah untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Apa, punggungmu masih sakit, Jaemin-ah?"

Jaemin menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. "Hmm, sudah tidak terasa lagi. Jeno dan Renjun merawatku dengan baik."

Kan! Entah kenapa setiap kali bibir manis itu mengucap nama Jeno selalu membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Memang, dirinya dengan Jaemin tidak sedekat ia dengan Donghyuck yang selalu bermain bersama karna mereka ada di grup unit yang sama. Dan pemuda manis di depannya ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jeno. Di mulai dari pergi ke sekolah bersama, di kelas duduk bersama, sampai tidak mengerjakan tugas bersama dan tentu saja mendapat hukum bersama.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Jaemin. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah seperti keluarga sekarang, tapi tetap saja selalu ada yang namanya batas. Walaupun ia sudah satu grup dengan Jaemin, tapi tetap saja selalu ada halangan untuk dekat bersama.

"Istirahatlah, Mark hyung. Kau pasti lelah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jaemin berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kemana?"

.

Agar suasana tidak terlalu sunyi, Mark memilih untuk menghidupkan televisi dengan saluran kartun. Jaemin menghampirinya dengan dua gelas berada di tangannya. Satu berisi susu coklat, satunya lagi ada susu pisang yang di sediakan khusus untuk Mark. Walaupun terpaut beda satu tahun, dan jika di lihat dari segi fisik Mark lebih jantan dari Jaemin namun dalam sifat ia lebih kekanakan dari Jaemin.

"Terima kasih." Jaemin membalas dengan tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Mark.

Suasana yang menenangkan. Dan tanpa sadar ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jaemin. Jarang-jarangkan ia dapat bermanja-manja dengan Jaemin. Dengan begitu ia menutup matanya, menikmati ketenangan ini dan mengabaikan Spongebob yang berlagak konyol di depannya. Tapi, hanya sebentar. Berikutnya, Jaemin menggerakkan badannya karna tidak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Ma-maaf."

"Tidak 'hyung, hanya saja—"

Jaemin menyandarkan punggungnya dengan perlahan ke sofa, tiba-tiba saja punggungnya kesemutan.

—eungh."

Shit! Tubuhnya meremang seketika mendengar suara itu keluar dari bibir Jaemin.

"Hyung?"

Ia segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Yah?"

Mark menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa mengikuti posisi Jaemin, kali ini Jaemin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Mark. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Ini terlalu mendadak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jika ia boleh jujur: _hatinya saat ini tidak dalam kondisi baik_.

"Y-yah, aku baik."

"Tapi, kenapa sejak tadi kau gagap?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Mark menjadi lebah, tidak tahu harus menjawab dari pertanyaan Jaemin.

Jaemin melihat wajah Mark yang tegang, ia tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan 'hyung."

Huft—ia menghela nafas lega.

Jaemin beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil susu coklatnya yang sudah mulai dingin, menyeruputnya hingga setengah gelas. Berbeda dengan Mark, ia mengambil susunya dang meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. _Rakus_.

"Hyung?"

Kepalanya menoleh memandang Jaemin yang terlihat sedang berpikir, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menggigil.

"Tidak jadi."

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau kupungnya sedang bermasalah. Di balik gelak tawa Spongebob, ia seperti mendengar suara-suara aneh yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tidur 'hyung?"

Tanya Jaemin yang menegakkan tubuhnya, Mark mengikuti gerakan Jaemin lagi. Entahlah, rasa kantuknya tidak ada menghinggapinya. Oh ya! Untung saja hari ini minggu, mungkin ia bisa tidur pagi nanti jika sudah lelah.

"Kemana Jaem-ah?"

"Aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

Ia kembali menduduki sofa, ia pikir Jaemin akan kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat kembali. Jaemin meninggalkannya sebentar dan beralih menuju kamar mandi. Tidak berselang lama, ia kembali dengan wajah tertunduk. Mark tidak sempat bertanya 'kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja di bawah sana ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Ia meninggalkan Jaemin begitu saja, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika di depan kamar Jaehyun dan Taeyong hyung.

Pantas saja suasana kartunnya jadi agak aneh, suara-suara lainnya berasal dari sini rupanya. Oh! Pasti Jaemin mendengarnya, itu sebabnya ia menekuk wajahnya seperti itu. Lihat saja nanti, ia akan mengadukannya pada Taeil hyung nanti pagi.

Ia keluar kamar mandi, perasaan lega menghampiri setelah mengeluarkan urinenya. Ia juga mendapati Jaemin berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Jaemin menegakkan kepalanya, ia juga sadar bahwa suara orang yang menganggap diri mereka berteman itu semakin keras hingga terdengar sampai ke sini.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar 'hyung."

Jaemin menggenggam tangan Mark, membawanya beralih dari sana. Namun tertahan, Mark menahannya. Ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Justru ia tersenyum kearah Jaemin.

"Ada apa 'hyung?"

"Aku ingin bicarakan sesuatu."

Jaemin menatapnya bingung, wajahnya membuat gesture 'apa?'

Ia mendekatkan diri pada Jaemin, hanya beberapa jarak lagi wajahnya sudah menubruk wajah Jaemin. Sedikit lagi, ia masih sempat menyeringai di detik-detik terakhir.

Selanjutnya, Jaemin tidak tahu bagaimana cara Mark menariknya ke kamar mandi.

Lenguhan keluar dari bibir Jaemin. Di usia Mark saat ini, Jaemin tahu bagaimana hormon mereka menggebu-gebu. Ia jadi menyesal telah mengabaikan celotehan Jeno saat menjelaskan pelajaran reproduksi padanya.

Mark menopang tubuh Jaemin, meletakkan pemuda manis itu di atas wastafel, ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jaemin, menahan agar pemuda manis itu tidak jatuh ke lubang pencucian itu. Begitu juga dengan Jaemin, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mark.

Ia tidak tahu tentang bagaimana cara berciuman yang hebat, walaupun sudah melihat adegan itu berulang kali di drama, di tempat orang mojok, atau di hapenya, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mempraktekkannya dengan Jaemin. Ia hanya melumat, kemudian mengemut, lalu menghisap bibir yang manisnya semanis cherry itu. Lembut, kenyal-kenyal gak jelas, dan rasa manis seperti coklat, begitulah yang ia rasa saat mencium bibir Jaemin. Sungguh menggugah selera.

Selanjutnya, Jaemin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, ia sering melihat Mark atau Jeno menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan, dan memamerkan otot lengan mereka yang belum terlihat jelas. Tapi kali ini, ia tersipu melihat Mark membuka baju di depannya, dapat ia lihat bentuk-bentuk kotak sudah tersusun rapi di sana.

Ia mencegat tangan Mark, saat pemuda kanada itu mencoba melepas celananya. "Hyung!"

Mark mendongak, menatap Jaemin. "Aku rasa ak—"

"Aku bersumpah akan melakukannya dengan pelan." Potongnya cepat.

Matanya membola, rasanya memang tanggung karna sudah sampai di sini juga. Ia turun dari sana, Mark memastika bahwa pintu sudah terkunci dengan rapat, saat ia berbalik, ia terkesima sengan posisi Jaemin yang membelakanginya.

"Berjanjilah 'hyung, kau akan melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan." Ucap Jaemin dengan yakin kalau ia siap. Dari pantulan cermin, ia dapat melihat senyuman Mark, lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Lalu mengecup kepala Jaemin.

"Aku berjanji."

Gini-gini, Jaemin juga tidak bodoh masalah seperti ini. Salahkan saja Hina yang mengoleksi video yaoi-nya yang memamerkan pada Jaemin dengan iming-iming film baru. Setelah melihat kejanggalannya ia hampir memuntahkan isi perutnya saat mereka membuka seluruh pakaiannya, dan adegan selanjutnya membuatnya benar-benar memuntahkan isi perutnya setelah melihat bagaimana sang pria dominan menusuk pria di bawahnya. Dan Hina memamerkan senyumannya yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

Jaemin menutup matanya, Mark sudah menempelkan ujung penisnya di depan lubang Jaemin. Pekikan tertahan saat Mark memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang anus Jaemin. Tubuhnya menegang saat kepala penis itu sudah masuk, setetes liquid keluar dari kelopak matanya, Mark mencoba menenangkan Jaemin, meletakkan jarinya di sela-sela jari Jaemin kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Setelah itu, ia menahan tubuh Jaemin dengan ke dua tangannya, menahan erat pinggang ramping itu, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

Lenguhan-lenguhan keluar dari bibir Jaemin. Mark menahan dirinya agar tidak mempercepat temponya, ia malah khawatir dengan penyakit Jaemin yang bisa saja kambuh lagi karna kejadian ini 'kan?

Lenguhan itu berganti dengan sebuah desahan, ia meringis karna Jaemin mengapit penisnya, membuatnya semakin bergairah. Untung saja yang lebih manis meminta mempercepat temponya, dengan begitu Mark menuruti kemauan Jaemin. Namun, masih mewanti-wanti.

"Eungh..ah!" Demi dewa, mendengar desahannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"H-hyungh!" Ah! Dengan berat hati ia mengeluarkan semuanya di dalam lubang Jaemin. Permainan pertama, ia rasa cukup sampai di sini dulu. Ia mencabut penisnya dari lubang Jaemin. Tangannya meraih tisu yang tergantung di samping wastafel, mengambilnya, kemudian membersihkan sisa cairannya yang keluar dari lubang Jaemin.

Setelah selesai, pemuda manis itu segera menarik celananya kembali. Posisinya masih tetap pada awal, membiarkan Mark memasang pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai, ia memeluk Jaemin kembali dari belakang.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Aku, kau, dan hubungan kita?"

"Tapi Donghyuck dan—"

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang special dengannya." Mark memotong ucapan Jaemin, ada sedikit keraguan di sana. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eum, biar aku pikirkan dulu 'hyung."

Jaemin beranjak ingin meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tapi langkah pertamanya berhenti saat merasakan sedikit ngilu di sana. Tapi hanya sesaat, dan ia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju kamar dan di ikuti oleh Mark.

.

"Selamat tidur, Jaemin-ah."

"Umh, selamat tidur 'hyung."

Mark memposisikan dirinya membelakangi Jaemin. Dan tidak selang berapa lama dengkuran terdengar dari Mark.

Ia sudah berhasil menenangkan hatinya, dengan menatap punggung lebar milik Mark, namun perasaan itu datang lagi, ketika Jeno mendekap tubuhnya erat. Tidak seperti tadi, pemuda yang memiliki eyesmile itu mendekapnya dengan sangat intim. Ia bahkan kaget ketika kepala pemuda itu mendarat di atas kepalanya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia mendengar igauan Jeno yang memanggil namanya.

.

Mark bangun ketika suara Donghyuck memekikkan telinganya, dan dengan terpaksa ia bangun dari tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Jaemin yang berada di dapur sambil memakan apel di tangannya. Dari arah berlawanan, Jeno datang menubruk bahunya, dengan kesal ia menegur pemuda yang pendek darinya itu, tapi di abaikan oleh sang visual di grup unit ketiganya itu.

Selesai mandi, ia mengecek susu kotak rasa pisangnya di kulkas, tapi matanya tidak menemukan satupun di sana. Ia bertanya pada Jaemin dengan panik.

"Jaem, kau melihat susuku di kul—"

"Susumu yang di kulkas sudah kedaluwarsa semua 'hyung. Jadi aku membuangnya!" Sahut Jeno dari ruang tamu.

Mark menggeram kesal! Demi Tuhan, ia baru membeli stocknya kemarin. "Yak! Lee Jeno!"

* * *

 **END**.

* * *

Maafkeun daku kalau adegannya kurang, karna sudah lama gak nonton adegannya jadi agak gimana gitu. Terlebih lagi mereka masih kecil, jadi gak bisa ngebayangin punya mereka yang besar-besar.

Maaf kalau banyak typo atau ada kesalahan fakta.

review? Please?


End file.
